


Culloden Ghosts

by Tintentrinkerin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Camping, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Outlander book series, Scottish Myths, ghost mystery, implied autism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28620636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tintentrinkerin/pseuds/Tintentrinkerin
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 6





	Culloden Ghosts

Sam and Castiel didn’t think about it much when Jack’s recent interest in Celtic lore turned into his next big hyper fixation. He would talk about the Loch Ness monsters, selkies, leprechauns and faeries and never shut up. It was like Jack needed to infodump everything at the dinner table, which made Dean sometimes leave to eat in peace in the library, which made Sam mad because he hated mayonnaise stains on the old manuscripts. Which made Cas mad, because he hated it when Sam was getting mad. Cas was the one who didn’t contribute much to the conversations but Sam was engaging a lot with Jack’s preferences and he had a thing to say about almost everything. Everything Jack knew, Sam would know, too, and maybe even more. 

They would battle each other in board games like Trivial Pursuit but Jack would fail badly in card games. Jack didn’t have a poker face at all, he wasn’t even able to not show the others his cards. 

He understood the rules, of course, he did, Jack was a fast and eager learner and when he heard something once he would remember it for the rest of his life. But he just couldn’t control his facial expressions and he hated playing against Sam or Cas. And Dean would beat him in any card game, he was the hustler of the group and used to cheating. 

When Jack wouldn’t shut up over Samhain and Yule about Celtic mythology, faerie courts, gaelic language and even New Year’s passed with him holding lectures about the possible mating habits of elves, Sam decided they needed a holiday in Scotland. Just him, Cas and Jack and Jack could go do some monster hunting. Dean welcomed the decision so much, he took a ride to Lebanon the same evening to stock up his whiskey stash, also bacon and all the unhealthy stuff Sam would complain about. It’s January 3rd when they land in Inverness, Scotland. Sam is jetlagged, but Cas and Jack seem fine and while Sam takes a long nap in the BnB, Cas and Jack would go outside and roam the area. 

Jack woke Sam after six hours of coma with the words: “Sam, did you know the novels from Diana Gabaldon take place in the Highlands?”

Of course he knows, he thinks, silently groaning. He read them all and had a tiny crush on Jamie Frasier when he was a teenager. 

“Is that another hyper fixation incoming?”, he asks and Cas scoffs.

“I’m sorry, my love. I tried to keep him away from the shops but there’s advertising everywhere and he bought two novels.”

Sam raises his eyebrow. Jack is off to his room, because it would maybe trigger some questions about two adult looking men sharing their bedroom with their adult looking son (who sometimes didn’t behave very mature, but that’s another issue).

“You know these novels have a lot of sex in them? The problematic kind?”

Cas peels his way out of his trenchcoat and the red tie with reindeers on it. He received that as a gift from Dean, and even if he’d never admit it, he held Dean high still. No matter what happened between them, Cas was still loyal to a degree that Sam sometimes got a tiny bit jealous. 

“You’ve read them, you’ll tell him.”

Of course Sam will. He laughs at Cas’s approach to let just Sam handle the situation, but since Cas has proven himself no big help with the whole “Talk” stuff, Sam will do it anyway.

Sam gets up to go to the en suite bathroom, brush his teeth and take a quick shower. He knows Cas followed him and is watching him shower instead of just coming in himself, which Sam would encourage. 

“Come in”, he says, “Or do you want to creep on me?” 

“I like watching you.” 

There’s more rustling of clothes and Sam knows, Cas is undressing and folding his clothes neatly, like he always does. 

The shower gets hot, then steamy, it’s such a small cabin, not much space to fool around in, but Sam is already eyeing the bed again, and now they’re alone and Jack will be busy reading historical porn with consent issues he can relax a bit more. Since Cas and Sam feel and act like Jack’s dad it also feels like really having a kid around. Sam is always on alert and expects knocking on his door. Also no funny things happen around the bunker anymore, Cas and him rarely find a peaceful moment for themselves. 

Maybe it’s the fact Sam is indeed a bit pent up and refreshed from his nap, that he doesn’t care much about Jack being away in the next room, when he pulls Cas on his lap in bed, both of them still dripping wet. It doesn’t matter right now. The church bells outside ring and drown Castiel’s moans when he lowers on Sam’s body. In moments like this, Sam thinks he can see the angel’s halo and the shadows of his broken, thin wings on the walls. 

“Why do you always want to be intimate after a shower? Not practical.”

Sam laughs about Cas’s words, he knows it’s a habit that mostly results in them needing another shower, but when Cas joins him in the bathroom it’s like a reflex he can’t stand against. And Cas is so pliant and also otherworldly appealing, Sam would never reject him.

“Yeah I know, I know.” 

They’re wrapped in the blanket, no matter of how they ruined it already. Jack knocks out and Cas jerks up.

“Dads! I want to see a Kelpie!”

They look at each other.

“Come in!”, Sam calls out and Jack opens the door.

“Claire saw a Kelpie in book one, I think I want to go see one, too!”

Sam gets up, but keeps the blanket up to his chest and smiles at Jack. 

“You read that whole novel in under an hour?”

Jack nods eagerly. “Yes. It’s nothing, just 640 pages. I’m half through volume two. Will we go to France next?”

“Do you want to visit Maitre Raymond?”, Sam jokes. But he won’t go any further here, Cas hasn’t read the books, he maybe feels left out.

“No, I want to see the castles! I also have some questions about what happened to Claire when she was with Louis…” 

“Okay, okay, yes, I got it. We’ll visit France next, but first you want to see a Kelpie. I think we’ll have to spend a night in the Culloden moor, where the battle of Culloden takes place.”

Jack is so excited he doesn’t comment their nakedness or blurts out “did you have sex again?” before he goes to pack his bags. 

“You really want to sleep in the moor? Is that legal?”, Cas asks, while he gets up to go take another, more cleansing shower. 

“Anything for our kid.” 

Sam grins and follows Cas to the shower. The water pressure is great, the temperature boiling hot, as Sam loves it and Cas doesn’t mind.

“Anything for our kid?”, Cas asks, a sheepish smile on his face. 

Anything for Jack. 

“And anything for you, too”, Sam adds, kissing Castiel’s shoulder. 

“I’m happy the way it is”, Cas whispers and leans in Sam’s embrace. 

Sam is, too.


End file.
